


Say My Name

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Caught, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage, Incest, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, caught incest, caught sex, incest porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: The story of all the times Adam and his little sister June have sex.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. When They Got Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and June get caught.

Adam walked into the house with a heavy sigh, shutting the door behind him. He looked over and noticed his sister, June, sitting on the couch underneath a blanket, watching some stupid TV show. He cleared his throat to earn her attention, but she didn't look up. He walked over to her, sitting next to her on the couch and demanding her attention by taking the remote and clicking the TV off.

"What the hell, dude?" June demanded, reaching for the remote. Adam was too quick and jerked it away before she could grab it. "What do you want?"

Adam furrowed his eyebrows in anger, tossing the remote onto the cushion behind him. "You were supposed to pick up mom and dad at the airport three hours ago, June," he retorted. "We've been trying to call you for hours now."

Her eyes widened with realization as she jumped up off the couch, the blanket she was hiding beneath falling to the floor. "Shit!" she shouted, beginning to run out of the room, but Adam quickly caught her wrist and made her sit back down.

"They hailed a cab," he told her, "but that doesn't mean they're not going to be pissed." His hand lingered on his wrist as they made eye contact and he seemed to have pulled her closer than what she originally was. Her breath fanned over his face as she tugged her wrist free of his grip. He cleared his throat, his face heating up. He moved his hand to the cushion behind her, shaking his head.

"What?" she snapped, furious at his expression. "Why didn't Mr. Perfect get them?"

"I just got off work," he retorted in defense. "Don't turn this on me!"

She scoffed and reached over him to fetch the remote, but he quickly laid backward on top of it, June falling on top of him. She looked down at him, clearly annoyed. "Just give me the remote, Adam."

He grunted as he grabbed June's hips, watching her eyes widen for a brief moment before they turned to pure humor. "June, don't-"

"Are you horny right now?" She laughed. "Are you serious? I'm your sister, perv!" But she wasn't moving away from him. Instead, she started to move her hips, that evil glint remaining in her eyes and the smile not removing from her face. "Enjoying this, Adam? You like your sister rubbing on your cock?"

Adam clenched his teeth tightly together to prevent the moan that was building up in his chest. The friction June was causing on his dick was just too hard to resist. "June, knock it off." He could barely say the simple sentence without letting that moan escape.

"Come on, big brother," June teased, grinning. "Let's have a little fun. Live on the wild side a little bit, huh?" She removed Adam's hands from her hips and crawled down until she was face to face with his covered dick. She made eye contact with him as she slowly unbuttoned his pants, gently pulled down the zipper. The second she freed it, Adam's dick sprang to life in front of her eyes. A giggle escaped her throat as she took the length into one of her hands.

"June-"

"I don't see you stopping me," she interrupted quickly, her breath hot over the tip. She smiled when he laid his head back onto the cushion of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Her lips made contact with his dick, bringing the head past her lips and onto her tongue. Before he could say anything more, he could feel the heat of her mouth on his whole length, June taking his entire dick down his throat until her lips made it to the base. She retracted with a gag and giggled. "You're thick, Adam." Her hand ran up and down his dick and a moan finally escaped his lips. "That's more like it," she said with glee.

She returned her mouth to his dick, sucking him off harder, making him moan louder. And then she quickly stopped, tsking at him.

"Not so soon," she warned, a small grin on her face as he looked back at her. He watched her unbutton her pants and pull them down, his eyes followed them to the floor. Soon, her underwear joined them. "Come," she said, gesturing him with her finger. He hesitantly obliged as she laid back, Adam positioning himself near her vagina. She rested her hand on the back of his head as he put his mouth against her pussy's lips, using his tongue to spread them apart. She moaned as he pushed his tongue in further, tasting her pussy as he brought up his finger and dug it deeper into her. "Alright, just put it inside me already!" she begged as he pulled away, a wicked grin on his face.

"Let's have a little fun," he stated mockingly, inserting his finger back into her, adding a second one. "Come on, June." She opened her mouth to moan, but no sound came out. He added a third finger shortly after, his smile growing wider as she threw her head back. He pushed his three fingers in and out slowly, teasingly. 

"Ooh, A-" He quickly used his other hand to cover her mouth.

"Not yet," he stated, grinning. "I don't want you to say my name yet." When she nodded, he removed his hand from her mouth and added a fourth finger.

June was quaking as Adam forced his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace, using his other hand to rub her clit even faster. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his dick to insert her, looking at her with a smile. "Do it," she declared breathlessly.

He didn't hesitate anymore, ramming his dick into her vagina as her moans sang to him. He put her legs on his shoulders and leaned over her as he pushed his dick in and out as quickly as his hips would move. His nose was inches away from hers, her mouth open to make noise, but he quickly shut it by smashing his lips against hers in a heated, sloppy kiss. "Say my name," he demanded when he pulled apart.

"Oh, Adam!" she screamed as he pushed hard into her. His hand traveled up her shirt, thankful she wasn't wearing a bra. He lifted the shirt to reveal one of her breasts, ducking his head down to take the nipple in between his teeth gently. He then started sucking on it while playing with the other one, all the while not losing momentum. "Adam, Adam, Adam!" she panted, her body shaking with the movement of Adam ramming into her. "Come on! Don't stop!"

"I'm going to-"

"Do it."

"Adam?" He heard his mother's voice, but it was too late. Adam groaned in ecstasy as he bottomed out, releasing his semen into his sister, June moaning at the feeling. Adam made eye contact with his mother and greeted her with a friendly smile. "What in the-" As Adam pulled his now-soft cock out of June, she popped her head up to look at her mother, smiling when her father walked in shortly afterward. "June?! This is- I mean-" They broke their mother.

"What the hell!" Their father shouted, dropping the suitcases at the sight of his children. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope," June said, laughing as she laid her head back down.

Adam looked at them and shrugged.


	2. When It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How June and Adam's relationship blossomed into something more than just brother and sister.

There was a short, loud knock on her door, stirring her awake as her door squeaked open a crack, wide enough for her brother to poke his head through. He looked at her sprawled on her bed, blankets and pillows were thrown everywhere, but when he realized that she wasn't clothed in any way, he quickly closed his eyes.

"Come on, June," Adam called, placing a hand over his eyes. "Mom's on the way to pick you up."

"Why?" June mumbled into her pillow, her eyes still closed as she wanted to just sleep the day away.

Adam sighed in frustration. They were both adults, he shouldn't have to be babying his sister like this. "You got that job interview in an hour," he told her. "Don't you remember?"

"Can't I take your car?"

"After you totaled yours, you really think I'm going to trust you with mine?" He scoffed as he peeked at his sister in between in fingers. "June, come on. Wake up."

She opened her eyes as he closed his fingers, a sly grin crawling on her face. "Oh, please, Adam," she declared. "You act like you haven't seen me naked before."

"We were kids and that was different," he said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

June laughed. "We were kids and curious," she joked. "Don't you remember touching your first breast? When you saw your first pussy?"

Adam felt his dick throb in his pants at the memory of his 15-year-old self grabbing his 13-year-old sister's breast, the moan his sister made at the time. That was all they did. He was too scared to go further at the time. He shook the memory away, ignoring the pulsing in his jeans as he cleared his throat. "Knock it off, June," he said. "Get dressed."

"C'mon, Adam," June whispered in a sultry voice, loud enough for him to hear it. "Don't you want to finish it off?"

"It was five years ago," he countered.

"I've always thought about you," she admitted. Adam swallowed hard at her words, turning his head away as he took his hand off his face, his eyes remained closed. "That night, I touched myself for the first time. Your name came off my lips, Adam."

"Stop," he said weakly.

She laughed, but it sounded as if there was a moan mixed in there. "I was 13 years old, picturing my brother as I inserted my fingers into my own vagina," she said and he could hear the grin in her voice. "I screamed so loud, I thought for sure the whole house heard me, but nobody came." She laughed. "Actually, I did."

He bit his lip as he palmed the hard dick in his jeans, squeezing his eyes tight as he tried to block her out. He thought about just walking away, but for some reason, he couldn't. "Just get dressed, June."

"Adam." She said his name with urgency, causing him to look at her. He watched as her head lulled back, her eyes closed, and her fingers inside her pussy. The sight made his breath catch in his throat, his stomach-turning. "I masturbated to you every single night after that." She laughed, the laughter dying out into a moan as she bit her lip. "I even shouted your name while other men fucked me, you know." She picked her head up and made eye contact with him as she added, "I have only ever wanted you, Adam."

Everything inside of him screamed at him to stop as he walked into the room, the door shutting behind him, but he couldn't stop. No, he could. He just didn't want to.

June released a happy squeal as Adam made his way to her, throwing his shirt off followed quickly by his pants. "Yes, baby," June purred, laughing excitedly.

Adam was on top of June in an instant, his hand touching her breast and for a moment, he forgot that he was about to fuck his sister.

"We have to enjoy this," she said.

"No, mom's almost home," he declared. Before she could argue, he slid his dick into her, her eyes widening as a smile crept on her face. "This is going to be a one-time thing, June."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing as Adam brought his dick out only to ram it back in. She screamed in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Fuck, A-"

"Don't say my name," he said, covering her mouth quickly. "Not yet."

"Yes, sir," she whispered before she was cut off with a moan. "Oh, fuck. Yes, fuck me, baby."

He pushed her legs apart, looking down to watch his dick ram into his sister's pussy. He took one of his hands and slid it up her clit, hearing her scream loudly at the pressure. He grinned wickedly as he played with her clit, looking at her to see her eyes go into the back of her head. "You're so bad, June," Adam declared.

"Oh, baby, but you make it so good," she said. She cupped his face gently, looking into his eyes. "You feel so good."

He felt himself get close, grunting as he quickened the pace on both his hips and fingers. June's head fell back against the pillow as she moaned, her body shaking out an orgasm, but Adam kept hammering her pussy.

"I'm so close," he whispered. "June, say my name. Say it."

"Adam!" she screamed at the exact moment he found her sweet spot. She unwrapped her legs from around him as he pulled out, planning to finish off on her stomach, but the sound of footsteps on the stairs made him panic.

He grabbed the blanket and fell to the side of the bed, covering himself completely just in time for their mom to knock on the door, June quickly pulling the blanket to cover her naked body.

"June, come on, honey," she said. "We're going to be late for your interview."

"Okay, mom," June said innocently as if she wasn't just fucking her brother. "I'm going to get dressed and I'll be right down."

When Adam heard the door closed, he uncovered himself and grabbed June, but she was quick to escape him with a laugh.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "I need to finish."

June shrugged as she starting getting dressed, glancing at him with a wicked smile. "Looks like we'll have to finish this another time, big brother." Sending him a wink, she finished getting dressed and left her room.

"Bitch," Adam muttered as he started jerking himself off to give him completion.


	3. When Adam Gets Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after their first time, Adam's still salty about not finishing.

June peeked down from the top of the stairs, eyebrows furrowed as she watched her brother cuddle up with his current girlfriend on the couch. She knew he was just trying to make her jealous. It wasn't working. Even as she watched with anger coursing through her veins as they laughed together, him kissing the top of her head with a wide smile, she refused to admit that his little charade was going to work. He wasn't truly happy with her and she was going to prove it.

June stepped away from the stairs when Adam got up, mumbling something about using the bathroom to his girlfriend before kissing her cheek and making his way towards the stairs, running upstairs, and making a beeline right for the bathroom.

He tried closing the door but was immediately interrupted when June placed a hand on the door. He peeked his head around the door, meeting June's eye as she sent him a sly grin.

"What are you doing, June?" Adam asked. "Let go of the door."

She tried to push it open, but his foot refrained from doing that. "Come on, Adam. You're not fooling me."

"Fooling you?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to fool anybody."

She laughed as she leaned against the doorframe. "Adam, your new girlfriend has a very strong resemblance to me," she stated, shaking her head with fake disappointment. "Baby, you can find someone who looks like me, but you'll never be able to find someone that feels like me." As she said this, she squeezed a hand through the door to cup his cheek. He absentmindedly leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering close as he removed his foot from the door.

She pushed it open, guiding him further into the room so she could close it behind her. "We can't do this," Adam whispered, grabbing her wrist and removing her hand from his cheek.

"You're getting back at me," she stated, grinning, "for not letting you finish with me." She locked the door, her eyes not once leaving Adam. "You've been avoiding me. Ignoring me. You know I love attention, Adam."

"June, get out," he said sternly. "I have to- What are you doing?"

Adam watched with wide eyes as June started to slowly peel her clothes off, shimmying out of her pants and pulling her shirt over her head. She stood there, bra and undies, staring at Adam with a look of innocence. She stepped towards him, causing Adam to step back. "I'm not going to let you punish me," she declared, her hands going to her back to unhook her bra. "I want you, Adam, and I always get what I want."

He was pinned against the wall next to the toilet, Adam swallowing hard as he tried to think about the girl sitting on the couch just waiting for him, but the second June's bra fell to the floor, he immediately forgot that thought. She waited for him to make the first move, but he remained pinned to the wall as she rolled her eyes, pulling her panties down with impatience.

"I told you, June, that it was only a one-time thing," he whispered, barely able to get his voice louder. "I have a girlfriend."

She laughed humorlessly. "Adam, you got to stop lying to yourself," she declared, stalking closer to him. "We all know you have no feelings for that girl. We all know she's just covering up something deeper, something darker inside you."

"What's that?"

"Your feelings for your own sister." She was pushing against him, cupping his dick underneath his pants. "I know you think about me, Adam, ever since that night. I know you want me again, baby, so take me."

At her words, Adam gave in to the feeling as he connected his lips to hers hard. She worked his clothes off of him, his fingers digging under the band of his boxers before he picked her up, causing her to wrap her hands around his neck. She breathed out as he placed her on top of the sink, a wicked smile on his face.

"Give me the dick, Adam," June demanded, pouting. "Please, baby."

Adam said nothing as he maintained eye contact, digging a finger into her pussy to watch her eyes roll into the back of her head, a moan escaping the back of her throat. He pistoned his finger in and out of her as he used his other hand to play with one of her nipples, goosebumps crawling over her skin. Her moans sounded like she was begging and he knew how much she wanted his dick inside of her, but she needed to be punished.

He added another finger, June wrapped her hands around Adam's neck again to pull him into her. His tongue flicked her other nipple as her body convulsed underneath his touch, June begging in incoherent mumbles. When he added a third finger, June was getting irritated.

"Stop teasing me," she demanded.

"You think that girl downstairs is your punishment for last time?" He laughed, shaking his head. He said nothing else as he moved his three fingers quickly, using his thumb to rub against her clit whenever he neared it. He could feel she was close, June taking a deep breath to release a loud moan, but when there was a knock on the door, Adam quickly covered her mouth in time to feel her moan against his hand.

"Adam?" It was the voice of his girlfriend. "Are you okay in there?"

He looked into June's eye for a brief moment before looking back towards the door, feeling her smile wickedly against his hand. "Everything's fine," he called out. "That Mexican food isn't agreeing with me."

June moved her hands to pull Adam off of her mouth, but he quickly added a fourth finger, causing June's hands to fall back down to her sides as she enjoyed the ecstasy. "Okay," his girlfriend called, pouting on the other side of the door. "Well, I have to get going so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, baby," Adam called.

"Love you."

He looked into June's eyes as he said, "I love you."

June's mouth was free for a moment before Adam stuck a finger into it, June smiling as she sucked on his finger. Her moans and groans vibrated against his hand as he continued fingering her, knowing she was much closer than before.

"Fuck, Adam," she said as he took his finger out of her mouth. "I'm so close. I need your dick. Let me have it."

With a sly grin, Adam pulled his hand out of her and took a step back, looking her body up and down for a moment before he started pulling his clothes on.

"What the hell, Adam?" June demanded. "I need to finish."

He shrugged as he pulled his shirt over his head, glancing at her with a smile. "Looks like we'll have to finish this another time, little sister." Sending her a wink, he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him as she remained on the sink.

"Asshole," June muttered as she stuck her own fingers into her, finishing what he wouldn't.


End file.
